Fairy Tail: New Generation
by Pandagirl9788
Summary: Follow Katra Strauss, Riku, Lucas Dragneel, Blake&Aqua Fullbuster and the rest of the gang! Follow them on adventures, important secrets, and maybe romance? This bunch of teens is the new generation of Fairy Tail! Will they be as crazy as the others?
1. Chapter 1

Fairy Tail: New Generation.

Disclaimer: sadly I don't own fairytail.. I just write stories :(

 **Chapter 1: New Generation?**

August 20th seventeen years ago.:

"Okay miss Strauss it's time to push.." Said the doctor.

"Ahhh!" Screamed out the white haired Mage known as MiraJane Strauss.

"You got this Mira! Just a little bit more I can see the head!" The youngest sister of the Strauss family said.

With one final push the room grew silent, after a few seconds of this a loud cry could be heard and the sisters both let out a sigh of relief.

The nurse held the baby out to Mira and smiled "congratulations it's a beautiful baby girl." She said softly.

Mira gently took the baby and smiled down at her. She had always felt motherly to her two younger siblings but this was a whole new feeling.

Lisanna peeked over and put her hand on her sister's shoulder "so what are you going to name her?" She asked quietly.

Without skipping a beat Mira answered softly "Katra... Katra Strauss.."

Lisanna looked at the baby then her sister and seemed confused "aren't you going to give her his last name?" She asked.

Mira shook her head and held the baby close. "No.. He had to much going on.. This is the last thing he needs. Only you, Elfman, the master and I can know this.. Someday she'll know too.." She explained quietly.

:The present day- Seventeen years later:

Katra Strauss put her long blonde hair into a messy bun and grabbed an apple from the bowl of fruit in the kitchen.

Katra has blonde hair that goes down to her waist, is 5'3, when she was younger she had blue eyes but now she has bright green eyes similar to the first master, she looks a lot like Mira and shares many of her traits and she is extremely shy. She wears a black bracelet on her left wrist.

"You should really ask before you just take stuff." Riku said as he flew behind her.

Riku is an Exceed. He is light brown, has light blue eyes, has round ears and wears a matching bracelet with Katra but his is white.

Katra smiled and shrugged as she took a bite out of the Apple "nothing no one with notice. Come on we better hurry to the guild." She said as she walked away and waved him to follow her.

Riku rolled his eyes and followed after her. Landing on the right side of her.

The two walked a few blocks before they were standing outside of the Fairy Tail guild.

Katra stopped at the door and looked towards the grave yard close by "you go on ahead.. I'll be in shortly." She said softly as she started heading towards the grave yard.

Katra put her hands behind her back as she walked then stopped dead in her tracks and stared at the guild master.. Laxus Dreyar.

Laxus was standing over the grave she had set out to find. Katra always hated having to talk with him.

Letting out a small sigh she timidly walked up to him and looked down at Makarovs Grave.

Laxus gave the small blonde and side ways glance then looked back at the grave "I know you were close with him.." He said in a low voice.

Katra nodded and placed a piece of paper on the grave and walked away... Well more like ran away.

Katra often left notes on his grave after he died a year ago. Shortly after his passing Laxus took over as guild master.

Katra walked into the guild and scanned the room for her mother who was behind the bar. The small blonde made her way towards her but was stopped but a pink haired male.

Lucas Dragneel, the son of Natsu and Lucy Dragneel. He's only a year younger then Katra. He's 5'7, has pink hair, the same creep/goofy toothy smile as his father, but he takes after his mother more.

"Heya Kat! I've been lookin' for you!" Lucas said cheerfully.

Before Katra replied he was knocked in the back of the head with a snow ball.

The blonde looked at Lucas then to the direction of where it came from.

Standing behind him was the son and daughter of Gray and Juvia Fullbuster. The son, Blake Fullbuster stood at 6'1, has black hair with a blue streak in the front of his bangs, he looks almost identical to his father and has the personality to match. The daughter, Aqua Fullbuster stood about 5'5, has blue hair with a black streak, and is the normal mixture of her mother and father, she does act a lot like her mother though.

Blake glared at the fallen Lucas and stepped over him to Katra "hey." He said coolly as if nothing happened.

Katra looked at Blake then Lucas "um.. Hi Blake." She said softly but gave him a warm smile.

Lucas started to steam as he stood up and grabbed Blake by the coat "what's the big idea pal?! You wanna go?!"

'Like fathers like sons..' Katra thought as she past them and grabbed Aqua's arm "we better find some cover before those two start.." Before she could finish her sentence a chair came flying and his Aqua.

Aqua's face went from cheerful to demonlike in no time flat.

Katra rushed to the 'safety' of the bar and quickly greeted her mother before hiding.

'You just gotta love this guild.." The small blonde thought to herself as she hid.

Hey friends! I know I haven't been active due to my moving O.O and for that I am sorry! But here's a brand new story! My version of the new generation of Fairy Tail! Do you know who Kat's father is? If not then you'll find out in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Fairy Tail:New Generation.

 **Chapter 2: He found out.**

Diclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail :( I just write fanfictions

As Kat hid behind the bar she could hear the usual brawl of the guild going on.

Suddenly the guilds door burst open and the guild master's voice boomed through out the whole guild.

"MiraJane and Katra to my office now!" Laxus yelled.

Mira looked to where Katra was hiding then back to Laxus before she made her way to the stairs.

Katra peeked out before standing up and looked to Blake, Aqua and Lucas who looked a bit confused.

Kat went to her mother's side and felt her mother's hand move to her back.

"Don't worry sweetie.. Your not in trouble." Mira whispered softly.

The two sat down in Laxus' office soon to be followed but the door slamming.

Kat jumped but Mira stayed calm.

"What the hell is this?!" He bellowed as he threw the letter Katra had left earlier on the grave. "Why does this say I'm her father Mira?!"

Mira picked up the letter then looked at Kat. "Laxus.." She said in a soft sigh.

"I want the truth Mira!" Laxus yelled.

Katra looked at the two and felt herself start to shake a bit. She's heard of his temper but she's never seen it before.

"Alright.. Then yes Laxus Katra is your daughter. I didn't tell you because you were working on getting the guilds trust back and you were preparing to take over as guild master.." Mira paused and looked at Kat. "She knew.. And she knew why you didn't know.."

Laxus shook his head and stepped back "she ain't mine.." He mumbled.

Katra lowered her head as she listened to the two of them.

Mira glared at him and stepped towards him "yes she is Laxus. She even has your magic. She looks like you. If you talk to her for just a second.." Mira looked at him then looked to where Kat was sitting but she wasn't there. "Katra?" Mira said slightly worried as she left the room in search of her daughter.

Kat and Riku were in the middle of town making their way to the forest.

"Kat.. Maybe you should go back and talk to him.." Riku said softly.

"I can't Riku.. You didn't see the way he looked at me.." She said quietly. "I'll just let everything settle for a few days then come back." She explained.

"If that's what you want to do Kat.. I'll stay by your side.." He said as he flew in front of her and fell into her arms hugging her.

The blonde stopped and hugged him back.

:Back at the guild.:

Aqua sighed as she braided her hair "guys she's been up there for a long time.. Think we should go listen in?"

Blake sat back with his arms crossed over his chest "she'll be fine." He said coolly.

Lucas made an annoyed sound and glared at the snow magic user "and yet your trying to win her affection? Real smooth. But Aquas right.. She's been up there for a while and the master didn't seem to happy.."

Mira walked down the stairs and looked around the room. She spotted the small group of teens and went over to their table "hey kids.. I can't find Katra did you see her come down here?" Mira asked as she tried to hide her worry.

Despite his cool nature Blake stood up and froze the table "Katras missing? Alright guys, Luke you take the east of town, Aqua you take the south, I'll take the north. We'll meet out by the forest." He sounded very calm as he gave out the plan.

Lucas was about to object but thought it wise to just go with it

The small group of teens ran out the door in search for their friend.

Meanwhile Mira went back up stairs to talk some sense into Laxus.

"Laxus.. I need your help finding my baby.. Please.." Mira's voice was slightly shaky since she hated the idea of going to him for help.

"Who knew Mira.." Laxus mumbled.

"Now isn't the time.." Mira started until Laxus spoke in a more stern tone.

"Who knew Mira."

The takeover Mage sighed and gazed to the ground "beside Katra and I, the only ones I trusted was Lisanna, Elfman, and the master but her found out in his own." She said quietly.

Laxus then nodded and started for the door until Mira stopped him "where are you going?" She asked quietly.

"I'm going to find my daughter and get to know her." He said as he broke away from her and used lightning body to scan over the city.

Sorry for the short chapter friends but I really wanted to get it up. I hope your enjoying the story so far! I can't wait to see how it goes in the future!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: the lightning Dragon, the girl and the past.

Disclaimer: I do not own fairytail I just wright fanfictions.

Hey friends! The new chapter is finally here! I hope you enjoy it and please read to the bottom where I'll be asking you an important question! But first, read the new chapter!

Laxus had Lightning bodied all around the town and there was no sign of Katra anywhere. That's when it hit him to go to the forest.

Laxus had landed outside of the forest and started his search, he picked up her scent right away and he could smell Riku as well but his scent was more notice able.

After about fifteen minutes of walking he saw her sitting under the same tree he would when he was kicked out of the guild.

As Laxus slowly approached her she had gotten up and started backing away.

"Hey.. I ain't gonna hurt you I just wanna talk." Laxus said and sat down a good distance away from her.

Kat slowly sat down and pulled Riku into her lap, keeping a close eye on Laxus.

Laxus glanced to the girl he's known forever but feels as if he's just meeting her. "Why didn't you come to me?" He asked in a shaky voice.

"I figured I'd just get in your way. I knew what you had in your plate so I just stayed away." She said quietly.

Laxus felt his stone heart drop after hearing her words. "You.. You wouldn't have gotten in my way.. I missed out on so much.."

Kat looked down and shrugged "well at least you know now.."

Laxus lowered his head as a tear rolled down his cheek "your my daughter.. You must have thought I.."

"I knew you would have loved me.." She said "mom told me.."

Twelve years ago.

A young Kat stood in the door way to her mother's room watching her cry to herself.

"Mama?" Kat said as she ran over to her mother. "Why are you crying?" She asked as she crawled into the bed and put her small hand on her mother's cheek to wipe away the tears.

"I'm fine baby just feeling a little down." Mira said as she pulled the small girl into her lap.

"But Mama why are you crying?" Kat asked staring at her with her bright green orbs.

"Your to young to understand baby." Mira said gently as she held her daughter.

"Well if you tell me and get it off your chest you'll feel better! Than you won't cry no more!" The girl said as she hugged her mother.

Mira smiled and gave the girl a small squeeze "I've made a mistake.." She whispered to the young girl.

Kat was silent for a few minutes then she blinked a few times "am I the mistake Mama?" She asked quietly.

Mira quickly pulled back and looked at her daughter "what? Of course not! Where did you get that idea?" As she asked this she brushed her fingers through her daughters blonde hair.

"Well you said you made a mistake. You never make mistakes mama so I thought.." Before Kat could finish Mira hugs her tightly.

"Baby you are never a mistake. I am so happy to have you. And everyone makes mistakes. I should have told your father about you." Mira whispered as a few tears streamed down her cheek.

The small blonde hugs her mother. "Mama.. Do you think my daddy would like me?" She asks quietly.

Mira nods and hugs the small child protectively. "Of course he would. He would love you just as much as I do. But right now he needs to focus on his destiny.."

The child pulled away and stood up on the bed "one day he'll know about me! Don't worry Mama!"

End of flash back

Kat looked at Laxus then back at the ground. "She always made sure I knew that you would love me.. She did what she could and I think she did an amazing job.."

Laxus stared at the girl but didn't say anything.

Kat stood up and dusted herself off and gave him a warm smile "don't worry. I don't expect anything from you, but please don't give mom a hard time about this." She turned away from him and gave him a short wave. "I'll see ya around."

Before she knew it she felt someone grab her wrist and gently pulled her to their chest.

Laxus held the girl against him as his eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry Katra.. If I had known I would have been there for you.."

Kat blinks a few times, she had imagined this moment many times but now that's it's happening she doesn't know what to do.

With the sound of footsteps and the sound of voices the two turned towards the sound.

"Katra!" Lucas and Aqua called out. Blake followed behind but wasn't calling out, he did look a bit worried though.

Laxus let go of the small blonde and stepped away from her "we'll talk more about this whenever your ready okay?" He said in a low voice.

Kat nodded and gave him a small smile. She started to walk past him but paused "Thanks.. Dad.." She said in a soft voice before running over to her friends.

Laxus thought that his heart stopped when he heard her call him 'dad'. He glanced over to the teens then to behind them where Mira was standing.

Oh. My. Lordy. I am so sorry for the late update. . well better late then never right? Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! See you soon friends!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A short walk.

Hey friends! I want to thank you for the reviews you guys gave! I was meaning to hold out on revealing of Kat's father (but I knew you guys would get it right away (; ) anyway here's the next chapter! It'll be leaning more toward Laxus and Mira and it'll be a bit shorter but to make up for it I'll post the next chapter ASAP. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

P.s. Well I meant to get this out but you know me ;-; I'm shitty when it comes to posting. Oops... XD welp here it is. Enjoy friends!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail. I just write fanfictions.

Kat and Riku glanced at each other then the others.

"Kat! When we heard you ran off we were so worried!" Aqua said in a loud voice as she grabbed the blondes shoulders.

"Yeah when Mira asked us for help 'someone' got in a panic." Blake said as he glanced over to Lucas.

Kat smiled as she listened to them go on about how they were worried. Her focus then went towards her mother who was making her way towards Laxus. As she watched the two walk off she felt a light pat on her leg. Looking down she saw Riku who looked as worried as her.

"You think they'll be okay?" Riku asked in a low tone.

Kat nodded and picked up the furball. "I'm sure they'll be fine.. Don't worry so much." She said as she ruffled up some of his fur.

With Laxus&Mira

Mira kept her gaze to the ground as she walked along side Laxus.

Laxus let out a long sigh and he started to rub the back of his neck as he walked. "I wish you woulda told me Mira.. I don't blame ya but still.."

Mira gave him a small nod and she glanced over to him. "I know... I felt bad almost everyday for not telling you.. Although it's no secret that she has Dreyar blood in her veins.." a small smile appeared on her face as she thought of her daughter.

Silence fell on the two, there was so much to be said but where to start?

"Well.. Was she a happy child..?" Laxus asked. Yes he had seen her growing up but he hardly ever interacted with her or even paid attention to her. Something now he deeply regrets.

Mira gave him a reassuring smile before speaking "yes very. She hardly caused me any trouble. She spent a lot of time with the late master, she adored him. I'm sure once you get to know her you'll see."

Laxus shook his head and chuckled "she probably don't want anything to do with me. I ain't got no right coming into her life now."

"So your just going to abandon her because you found out she's your daughter?" Mira asked as she glanced over at him. He looked like he had already been rejected. "She has been waiting for her father to finally know who she is and now that he does he's just going to act as if nothing happened?"

Laxus felt as if Mira had stabbed him in the heart. "That's not what I meant.. I just mean.. I don't know Mira I wouldn't blame her for hating me."

"She loves you Laxus. She always has even when you didn't know. Just do the best you can, that's all she could ever ask for." Smiling and speaking in a gentle tone the woman put a hand on his arm to reassure him.

"So.. would you have left me if you hadn't gotten pregnant.." Laxus asked quietly.

Mira gave him a bitter sweet smile. "I honestly don't know. You were working on becoming the next guild master. I wouldn't change a thing. Raising Kat and being able to be a mother was one of the best things that ever happened to me."

Laxus nodding, he understood where she was coming from. "Mira. Do ya think we can try again?"

"I'd be happy to give it another go Laxus." As she spoke Mira slowly took ahold of his hand and laced their fingers.

Meanwhile

Kat was walking a bit behind everyone else, making sure to tune in and out of the conversation the others were having.

Riku had been flying beside her and lightly tapped on her head as his wings disappeared. "You okay?" He asked.

Kat caught the exceed and nodded "I'm fine. Just kinda wondering how life is going to be now."

"I'm sure there will be tons of adventures waiting for us!" Lucas chimed in.

Out of no where the group had stopped and turned towards Kat. They all had smiled on their faces which cause Kat to smile as well.

Most definitely making it up in the next chapter .

Again thank you for the reviews that you guys left and I'm sorry I didn't update for so long! Hopefully I'll get back into posting regularly.

Until next time friends!


End file.
